


Заслужить прощение

by RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2019; тексты от R [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Absurd, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark
Summary: Стив раз за разом приходит к Тони, чтобы получить прощение.





	Заслужить прощение

**Author's Note:**

> Пост-все на свете, Танос побежден, мстители вернулись. OOC в рамках жанра, НЕ-френдли все и всё; полуэротичная порка.
> 
> профиль автора [на фикбуке](ficbook.net/authors/462744)

  
— Стив, чего ты добиваешься? — Несмотря на раннее утро, голос Тони звучал устало. — Соглашение отозвано, вы все оправданы, снова несете доброе, вечное, что тебе еще от меня нужно?  
  
— Тони…  
  
— Что «Тони»? Ну что «Тони»? Что я еще должен сделать?  
  
— Это я должен. Тони, как мне заслужить твое прощение? — Стив, за последние несколько месяцев научившийся вслух проговаривать и не такое, стоял перед Старком навытяжку, ловя себя на мысли, что этим лишь еще больше его бесит. Но застать Тони где бы то ни было, кроме рабочего кабинета главы Старк Индастриз, у него не получалось уже очень давно.  
  
Да, Старк после победы над Таносом сделал все, чтобы Мстители в полном составе могли вернуться домой. Снова занял пост главы своей корпорации, вернул Пеппер не только как делового партнера и друга, а так, что спустя всего пару месяцев они поженились. И развил такую бурную деятельность, которая большей части команды не могла присниться. Стив в то время часто ловил себя на мысли, как сильно недооценил Тони, постоянно забывая, что тот много лет поставлял оружие армии США, отвечал за множество военных разработок, вел дела с многомиллиардными оборотами и был знаком с безумным количеством таких же невероятно влиятельных людей по всему миру. Постоянно забывая, что Тони Старк — это гораздо больше, чем Железный Человек. Впрочем, после возвращения из космоса Старк надевал разве что костюм из дорогой ткани, а не металла.   
  
И жить бы да радоваться, как успешно старались делать все из его команды, но нет-нет, да проскальзывало неприязненное отношение к ним у второй половины Мстителей. Да, пиар-служба Старка работала на совесть, и большая часть мира одинаково обожала всех их, но Стив-то изнутри видел разницу. Роудс даже не пытался скрыть презрение, несколькими фразами начисто отбив у бывших товарищей желание к какому-либо общению. Пеппер гоняла между офисом и обновленным ЩИТом штат секретарей и помощников, напрочь отказавшись хоть раз встретится с ними за пределами официальных мероприятий. А уж если вспомнить улыбку, которую бывшая мисс Поттс выдала на свадьбе, когда Стив подошел поздравить их, и которой можно было заново заморозить его самого, Баки и полмира в придачу…   
  
Наиболее нейтрально держался сам Тони, что, впрочем, никого из команды не обманывало — такое отношение от обычно вечно горящего, фонтанирующего идеями и сарказмом гения никому прощения не сулило.  
  
И вот, Стив, раз за разом пытающийся это самое прощение получить — любыми методами, любыми путями, хотя, Господи, даже пробится к Тони на прием — уже подвиг, снова стоял в этом кабинете. Он понимал, что лишь усугубляет, понимал, что вряд ли добьется чего-то, но… Может, сегодня его хотя бы не выведут с охраной, как в прошлый раз, когда он опустился перед Тони на колени, пытаясь вызвать у того хоть какую-нибудь реакцию? Хоть что-то, хоть гнев, хоть крик… Но тот, равнодушно скользнув по нему взглядом, уткнулся в бумаги, отдав Пятнице команду вызвать службу безопасности.  
  
Больше таких ошибок Стив не повторял, всегда оставаясь стоять, стоять на безопасном расстоянии, и каждый раз таскал Тони что нибудь: кофе, круассаны, портретный набросок, фотографию, смазку, презервативы, плетку… Что угодно, лишь бы вывести того на разговор! Роджерс понимал, как жалко это выглядит, и, пожалуй единственное, что позволяло ему держаться и не оставлять попытки, было, то, что только его, из всей его команды, вообще пропускали в кабинет Старка. Всех остальных секретариат даже не записывал, а служба безопасности и Пятница однажды озвучили Клинту и Наташе, попытавшимся было пробраться к Тони, приказ стрелять на поражение. Подписанный, что показательно, миссис Вирджинией Старк.  
  
И вот, в этот раз Стив и впрямь приволок Тони плетку. Вошел, положил на стол поперек документов, сделал два шага назад и вытянулся по стойке «смирно». И только после этого осознал, что в кабинете, помимо хозяина, присутствует еще и Пеппер и еще несколько безымянных людей в костюмах. Которые, впрочем, мгновенно вымелись прочь, повинуясь тихому «Господа, оставьте нас пожалуйста» Пеппер.  
  
— Тони, я…  
  
— Мистер Роджерс, довольно. Я достаточно наблюдала со стороны за вашим паломничеством, оно переходит все границы. — Да, Боги, спасибо, на слова Пеппер Старк хоть как-то отреагировал! Заинтересованно вскинул бровь, хмыкнул, откинулся в кресле, всем своим видом показывая, что не будет вмешиваться, но заинтересован в представлении. Спасибо, Господи, значит не совсем замерз, значит просто притворялся, значит… — Стивен, вы меня слышите?  
  
— Что? Мисс Поттс?  
  
— Миссис Старк. Но это детали. Чего вы добиваетесь, принеся сюда это. — Пеппер поднимает плетку двумя пальцами, окидывая ее довольно брезгливым взглядом. — Хотите все же получить заслуженное? Напрашиваетесь на порку?  
  
— Я… Все, что угодно, лишь бы ты меня простил, — Стив пытается отвечать на вопросы Пеппер, глядя на Тони, что, впрочем, довольно бесполезная затея — тот откровенно любуется девушкой. Стив и сам бы не ответил, на что надеялся, раз за разом унижаясь перед Тони — и не позволяя даже самому признаться, что хотел бы, чтобы тот его действительно выпорол, выдрал, выебал — особенно последнее, ну же, это же Тони, он же сколько раз походя намекал, что не прочь развлечься, только позволь… Но, то ли он чего-то не понимает, и Тони так шутил и действительно только по женщинам, то ли Пеппер нашла подход к его неуемному либидо… И даже сейчас, повинуясь молчаливому приказу, ложась грудью на широкий стол, Стив заметил, что Тони следит взглядом не за ним, подчиняющимся, краснеющим, позволяющем Пеппер командовать им, стягивающим с себя форменные брюки, а за ней, вошедшей в раж и поигрывающей плеткой в воздухе.  
  
Первый удар обжег ягодицы так, что Стив со свистом втянул в себя воздух, волевым усилием заставляя тело расслабится. Осознание того, что Тони смотрит на его наказание, горячей волной стекло в пах, член мгновенно напрягся, упираясь в жесткий край стола, и лежать стало крайне неудобно. Впрочем, спустя несколько секунд и десяток ударов, возбуждение схлынуло, как будто его и не было: Пеппер не удерживала руку, не жалея ни себя, ни его, и откуда в такой хрупкой девушке столько силы, что никакая регенерация не спасает от жгучей боли? Стив изо всех сил сцепил зубы, чувствуя, как проминается под пальцами столешница, стараясь только не заорать, только не показать слабость, только не начать умолять прекратить это…  
  
— Пеппер, достаточно. — От спокойного голоса вздрогнули, казалось, оба. — Отвела душу? У нас встреча через десять минут, тебе нужно привести себя в порядок, — Тони говорил в пространство, казалось, вообще не обращая внимания на картину перед своими глазами: распластанный по стону Стив со спущенными штанами, тяжело дышащая Пеппер за его спиной, с плеткой наперевес, раскрасневшаяся, с выбившимися из совсем недавно идеальной прически прядями… Тони поднимается из кресла, прихватывает со спинки пиджак, предлагает жене руку, открывая для нее дверь в коридор.  
  
— Стивен… — Наконец-то Тони посмотрел ему в глаза, пусть даже Стиву пришлось ради этого обернуться, приподнявшись на локтях. — Было приятно повидаться. Всего доброго.   
  
Тони вышел, пропустив перед собой Пеппер, метнувшую напоследок полный злости взгляд.  
  
Стив выждал пару минут, не веря, что все вот так закончилось, ничем, что Старк просто оборвал их… Поднялся на руках со стола, натянул за горящую задницу форменные брюки, развернулся и почувствовал что ноги не держат. Он съехал спиной по полированному дереву на пол и наконец-то дал волю слезам.


End file.
